Soccer is the most popular team sport in the world. The game is played primarily by kicking a ball. Consequently, the outcome of a soccer match depends on the players' ability to properly control the ball with their feet. An experienced player relies on "touch" to maintain control of the ball. "Touch" refers to the physical sensation a player feels with his foot while manipulating the ball.
The shoes worn by players greatly affect their touch. One problem that occurs with soccer shoes is the degradation of the shoe's exterior surface as the shoe ages. As a consequence of use, a shoe's kicking surface becomes worn, causing inconsistent touch and ball control. Another problem with soccer shoes is that their laces frequently interfere with the contact between the ball and shoe. This interference can result in a loss of ball control. Because ball control is a critical part of playing soccer, there is a need for an improvement to overcome the forgoing problems of currently available soccer shoes.